Everything about you
by Leni J.M. Vicus
Summary: Slash, AU. Glorfindel and Erestor always seem to argue but after one of their many arguments Erestor decides that he has had enough. Glorfindel on the other hand will not give up so easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
**C2: **If you would like to put this story in a C2 please ask  
**Warnings: **Yaoi/Slash  
**Pairings: **Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Please tell me what you think of the story, I would really like to know if I should continue

* * *

**Everything about you  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe 

**Chapter one **

Pale long fingers trailed over the rug of the dark brown book, it was old, surely one of the oldest books in the large library of Imladris. A enjoyable silence swept through the library. The sun shining brightly, illuminating the large rows of books. Inside the almost empty library no one made a sound, afraid to break the delicate silence. Between some of the bookcases stood a young raven haired elf, holding the brown book in his pale hands.

He opened it with utmost care, almost as if the book would fall apart if he touched it, and started reading the first words. Tresses of raven hair fell over his shoulders and upon the pages. The young elf carefully tucked them back behind his pointed ear and leaned backwards until he felt the bookcase against his back. His dark eyes scanned over the page, followed by his long fingers. A small smile found a way to his lips as he turned the page.

The comfortable silence in the library was broken by a deep elven voice, which belonged to one of the Lords of Rivendell. "Chief Counsellor..." Erestor couldn't help but look up when he heard the hint of amusement in the husky voice. His face remained stoic as he rested his dark eyes upon the blonde elf.

"I am busy..." Erestor commented rudely and returned to reading his book, turning his back towards the other elf.

Glorfindel grinned and stepped closer to Erestor, looking over the smaller one's shoulder. "Why are you always so rude?" The blonde asked, his voice amused and filled with laughter.

"Why are you always so annoying?" Erestor returned and glanced at the other elf from over his shoulder. He stayed quiet for a long time, just as Glorfindel. When one finally spoke it was the blonde elven Lord.

Glorfindel started laughing, once again cutting through the silence which was no longer comfortable. "Well, this conversation is certainly starting with our daily routine."

Erestor spun around and stepped away when he noticed how close he was standing to the other. He looked down at the book which was he held tightly between his trembling hands. "If you dislike our 'daily routine' then maybe you should leave me be." The raven haired elf placed the book back onto the bookcase in it's original place and passed Glorfindel.

He could hear the footsteps of the other as Glorfindel followed him. Erestor sat down behind his desk, pulling his paperwork towards himself. He took his quill and started writing, simply ignoring Glorfindel who leaned against his desk before helping himself up and sitting down on the side of Erestor's desk.

"As you know, dear chief counsellor," Glorfindel started and crossed his arms, looking down at Erestor. Locks of blonde hair fell over his shoulders, framing his face. "It is almost Midsummer's eve and-"

Erestor interrupted him with a bored voice. "And as you know I am not going to partake in such nonsense..." He looked up at Glorfindel and lay down his quill, crossing his arms and resting them on his desk. He smiled sweetly at the blonde Lord and watched the other for a reaction.

Glorfindel cleared his throat. "As I was saying," He continued as if Erestor had not said a word. "It is almost Midsummer's eve and I wish for you to join me at the feast."

Erestor sighed and shook his head. "How wonderful it must be to become drunk, act like a fool and be ashamed of yourself the very next day." He stated and then returned to his work. "I know that I will surely miss this but still I pass, maybe another would like to accompany you."

Glorfindel sighed dramatically and placed a hand over his heart. "You break my heart, Erestor." He said as he leaned towards Erestor and tried to catch the other's eyes.

"I do not believe your heart will break this easily." Erestor decided and looked up, getting slightly annoyed that Glorfindel would not leave him alone while he was working. "You have many admirers, they will soothe and heal your heart if you would ask them."

Glorfindel pushed himself off Erestor's desk and placed his hands on his hips, facing Erestor who was looking up at him with mild annoyance. "But they could not," He mused and smiled. "For my heart can only be healed by the one who holds it, and that, my dear Erestor, is you."

Erestor rolled his eyes and picked up his quill once again. He looked down at his paperwork as he replied with a emotionless voice which only seemed to hold coldness and anger. "Do not mock me." He hissed. "I do not hold your heart for I have never asked for it."

Glorfindel nodded. "I agree, you have never asked for it." But then he continued, keeping his eyes filled with laughter. "But you took it with your fairness." He breathed, knowing he would surely anger Erestor with those words.

Erestor did not look up, his grip tightening on his quill. "As I said before, Lord Glorfindel, find someone else to accompany you, for you will not find me there." He started and then quickly continued. "Now, would you please leave, I have many things that I need to do."

"Very well." Glorfindel muttered and cleared his throat. "Enjoy your day, Advisor."

Erestor watched the blonde leave, holding his breath while Glorfindel walked towards the large doors of the library. A sigh escaped from his pink lips when Glorfindel had left the library and he looked down at his work once again. He started working, but his mind was elsewhere as he worked.

He did not understand why Glorfindel would even take the time to ask him for the Midsummer's Eve feast. He did not like feasts, nor did he like the idea of gatherings. It meant he would have to spend time with other elves and it was not that he disliked them, he just did not know how to spend time around them.

"Chief Counsellor."

The raven haired elf was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up only to be greeted by one of the servant's from Elrond's house. He smiled at the young elven woman, taking in the sight of her brown curls and warm green eyes. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you."

Erestor nodded. "Thank you." He whispered before laying away his paperwork and standing up. The young servant left in silence and Erestor soon followed, walking through the quiet library. A pair of elves greeted him quietly as he passed.

The walk through Elrond's house was spend in silence for Erestor, some elves greeted him but he only shared a polite nod with them before quickly continuing his way. When he finally reached Elrond's rooms he knocked on the light wooden door and entered as he heard Elrond's voice telling him to enter.

Inside sat Elrond behind his desk, in his right hand he felt a quill while the other held the paper works which he had probably been reading. He looked up at Erestor and smiled brightly, mentioning for Erestor to sit down.

The raven haired elf sat down across from his Lord and fumbled with a piece of his robe. "You wished to see me, Lord Elrond?" He asked eventually, looking up at Elrond and intertwining his own fingers after straightening his robe from imaginary wrinkles.

Elrond nodded and lay down his quill. He sat back in his chair and leaned his hands on the table, letting the sides rest on the dark mahogany wood in fists. "Yes," The dark haired elf started and frowned. He rubbed his temples, almost making it look like he was trying to find the right words for what he wished to tell Erestor. "It is almost the 24th of June..."

Erestor frowned. "Lord Elrond, please do not ask me to join the festivities."

Elrond sighed and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes for a mere second. He let his hands fall to his lap and opened his eyes, resting them on Erestor. "I am asking you," He started and saw Erestor's face falter. "At least come the night before Midsummer's day, I would be grateful."

The raven haired elf tucked strands of his hair behind his ear, frowning. You could clearly see that he was confused, not knowing if he should or shouldn't go. If he should listen to Elrond or to his own mind. "But I have no partner." He suddenly said and looked up.

Elrond looked amused. "Then you will come without one."

Erestor sighed. "Very well...if you wish…" He eventually muttered, his stomach turning and leaving a sickening feeling inside of his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
**C2: **If you would like to put this story in a C2 please ask  
**Warnings: **Yaoi/Slash  
**Pairings: **Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! I was suppose to update yesterday because I try to update every tuesday andI forgot... I'm really sorry. So here it is!

* * *

**  
Everything about you  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe 

**Chapter two**

Erestor looked at himself in the mirror. He wore a simple robe which, unfortunately, was not black. Elrond had send two servants to him so that they could dress him in robes for the Midsummer's Eve festivities. The dark haired elf frowned and crossed his arms, the long light blue sleeves of his robes covering his hands.

He looked up when he heard music outside and turned around, making his way towards the large glass doors which lead to the small balcony of his room. He stepped outside and rested his hands on the marble railing, leaning over it to see what was going on down in the gardens.

Young elven maidens were giggling, mingled together while they adorned they heads with flower wreaths. They complimented each other softly, and laughed merrily. Erestor rolled his eyes above and stepped back into his room when a pair of eyes shot upwards.

He quietly closed the doors and sighed, resting his head against the cool glass. The elven-lord closed his eyes for a mere second and took a deep breath. Then he heard a knock upon the door and his head shot up. He spun around and cleared his throat. "Yes?" He asked, and waited for a reply. He all ready felt annoyance boil inside his stomach, sure that it was Glorfindel who once again came to taunt him.

"Erestor, are you ready?"

Erestor felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Elrond's friendly voice instead of Glorfindel's mocking one. "Yes, I am ready." He replied and crossed his room with large strides. When he opened the door he smiled at Elrond who greeted him with a mirrored smile. Behind Elrond stood his sons, Elladan and Elrohir.

The youngest ones smiled and greeted their former teacher. "Erestor, are you ill!" Elladan started with a laugh. And Elrohir quickly finished. "For you are wearing something blue."

Erestor found himself looking away and crossed his arms, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of his former students.

"Well, I for one, think blue looks good on my counsellor." Elrond stated and held out his hand for Erestor. When the other one took it he smiled and started walking down the hall, followed by his twin-sons.

Erestor could feel eyes upon him as they passed a group of elves. Behind him he could hear Elladan and Elrohir chuckling and it made him feel ever worse. He did not like being the centre of attention and here he was, certainly being the one who drew attention towards himself.

He was relieved when they finally reached the gardens where he could hide between the trees. An he did, walking slowly over the small bridge, the water below silent. He looked down at it and the dark veil of water reflected himself in the pale moon. Strands of his hair fell over his shoulders and hid his face from the view of others.

He stayed like that until he heard the laughter of a deep and certainly familiar voice. Erestor remained quiet and felt blood drain from his all ready pale face when he saw Glorfindel stumble forwards and steadying himself against a tree.

The blonde turned and leaned his back against the tree, laughing. He leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes. A soft moan escaped his lips and he opened his light eyes again, watching as another elf joined him.

Erestor watched them, stepping backwards so that he was out of view. He wondered if Glorfindel was all ready drunk, even this early on the evening. He frowned when he noticed who was with the blonde Lord, Lindir one of the minstrel's.

Glorfindel smirked, placing his hands on Lindir's hips. When the small one leaned forwards to capture his lips Glorfindel laughed and pressed their lips together.

Erestor looked away and turned, silently leaving Glorfindel and Lindir to their own. But the two did not leave his mind, and they even remained inside his head for a couple of hours. He did not know what to think. Glorfindel and Lindir, being intimate. The thought alone made Erestor shudder and his stomach turn.

"My dearest counsellor!"

Erestor winced visibly and spun around. He was greeted by Glorfindel's smiling face. "Lord Glorfindel." The raven haired elf looked around but Lindir was no where in sight.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

Erestor sighed and looked around. He had found a secluded corner in the gardens where he could be alone. He opened his mouth to speak but found that he did not know how to answer Glorfindel's question. He did not wish for Glorfindel to know that he was hiding from the other elves. "It is nice here." He finally said, knowing it was not much of an excuse and that it would not satisfy Glorfindel.

"Hmm..." Glorfindel tapped his finger against his full lips and smirked. "Only because it is nice here?" He asked. "Or perhaps you are...hiding?"

Erestor started laughing and sat down on one of the marble benches. "What a ridiculous idea." He commented and watched Glorfindel as the blonde sat down beside him. "Should you not be with Lindir?" He eventually asked.

The blonde seemed shaken for a second but quickly reacted. "Lindir, how would you know, unless you saw us earlier together?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "But I did not notice you Erestor...were you spying on us?"

Erestor felt his cheeks redden, mostly from anger. "Spying, you do not only have ridiculous thoughts, you also draw ridiculous conclusions." He spat and glared at the Lord besides him.

"Why would you react so heatedly if it is not true?" Glorfindel joked.

Erestor groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes but he remained quiet. The music of the feast could still be heard and Erestor tried to focus on the music instead of on Glorfindel who was slowly whistling along with the song.

When Glorfindel stood up Erestor looked at him and frowned. The blonde held out his hand for Erestor to take and smirked. "Dance with me."

Erestor shook his head. "No thank you."

"Please dance with me, Erestor." Glorfindel tried again.

The other shook his head once again. "No." He tried again and crossed his arms. A gasp left his lips when Glorfindel pulled him up and into his arms. "What are you doing?" He hissed and tried to push Glorfindel away from himself.

"Just one dance..." Glorfindel whispered and tightened his grip on Erestor's waist until he felt the other still in his arms. He smiled in triumph and loosened his grip but he kept his hands resting on Erestor's hips.

Erestor looked over Glorfindel's shoulder and stiffened when the blonde took his arms and wrapped them around his neck. Erestor shivered when Glorfindel whispered in his ear, the blonde's lips brushing over the shell of his ear.

"You look beautiful in blue." Glorfindel commented and smiled against Erestor's ear. He let his hands move over Erestor's body, finally resting on Erestor's lower back. He could feel the smaller one tense in his arms but simply ignored it.

"I saw you kiss Lindir." Erestor said, ignoring Glorfindel's compliment.

Glorfindel chuckled. "Now did you...so you truly were spying."

Erestor quickly shook his head. "No I wasn't..." He whispered and looked at Glorfindel, their faces close. The slow music worked on Erestor's nerves and so did the closeness of Glorfindel. "I all ready was in the gardens."

Glorfindel smiled. "You do not have to explain." He laughed. "Were you jealous?"

"Of Lindir?" Erestor asked. When Glorfindel nodded with a laugh he answered. "No, why would I?"

The blonde smirked and pulled Erestor closer to himself. "Perhaps..., you wish to kiss me?" When he saw Erestor frown he felt his heart drop but laughed to hide it.

"Perhaps not..." Erestor replied.

They remained quiet for a long time, listening to the soft music as they danced. Erestor was the first to break the comfortable silence between the two of them. "Do you not wish to join the crowd?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "And give up this? For once you act without anger towards me, I should enjoy and cherish this moment."

Erestor nodded in agreement. "Indeed, for it will not happen again for a long time."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Dear Erestor, did you truly say something funny?" Glorfindel laughed when Erestor poked him in his side harshly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
**C2: **If you would like to put this story in a C2 please ask  
**Warnings: **Yaoi/Slash  
**Pairings: **Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! Sorry, they do get into a fight in this chapter. But do not despair, it might work out in the end. Key word might! Please review!

* * *

**Everything about you  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe 

**Chapter three**

Glorfindel watched Erestor with amusement. They had shared a couple of wines and now both were fairly drunk. The night had progressed quickly and Glorfindel and Erestor had spend it together. A drunken chuckle left Erestor's lips and he spun around to face Glorfindel. "I have a question for you, Glorfindel." He started and swayed around in his drunken state. "Why do you always annoy me?"

Glorfindel grinned sheepishly and stepped close to Erestor. He placed his hands on the smaller ones hips to keep himself steady. "Because it is the only way to get your attention." The blonde explained. "And I enjoy your attention."

Erestor chuckled and felt Glorfindel's fingers brush over his cheek. He blinked a couple of times as Glorfindel leaned forwards. He could feel the Lords other hand behind his neck and it made him smile. "What are you doing Glorfindel?" The raven haired elf asked innocently, looking up at Glorfindel with confused eyes.

"I am going to kiss you." Glorfindel stated and looked at the other's soft pink lips. He smiled slightly before pressing their lips together and closing his eyes.

Erestor felt warmth spreading through his body. He wrapped his arms around Glorfindel's neck to keep himself standing. He parted his lips when he felt Glorfindel's tongue pressing against his pale lips and his cheeks turned crimson when a soft moan left from the Lord's lips. Glorfindel's fingers were massaging the back of his neck in circles, making Erestor's knees weak.

Glorfindel felt his stomach clench, enjoying the sweetness which belonged to Erestor. The raven haired elf tasted of sugar and vanilla, almost to sweet to be true. "You are a far better kisser then Lindir." Glorfindel decided when he pulled away from Erestor. When he felt himself being pushed backwards he groaned in annoyance. "What?" He spat and looked at Erestor.

"You horrible fiend!" Erestor exclaimed, quickly sobering. He rubbed the back of his hand over his lips.

"Oh Erestor, please." Glorfindel whined. "Not again, do not fight me, not on this evening." He tried and felt his heart falter. He knew that he had definitely used the wrong words, angering Erestor even more.

"Just go back to Lindir, I do not wish for you to be here..."

Glorfindel hissed through clenched teeth, anger rising within him. "Very well, Chief Counsellor." He continued, all ready walking away from the secluded hiding area he had shared with Erestor and none else. "I hope you enjoy your silent company!"

**OOO**

Glorfindel felt anger rise inside of him. He did not understand, every time he spend his time with Erestor it ended in a fight. He did not know the reason, somehow it always ended with harsh words and yelling voices.

"Glorfindel?"

The blonde stopped abruptly and turned his head, he smirked when he saw Lindir looking at him strangely. "Lindir..."

"Where were you?" The other asked, his voice soft and slightly slurred. "I was looking for you." He finally continued and walked over to Glorfindel. He took the other's hands in his own and pressed his lips to the soft skin of Glorfindel's neck.

"I will not go again, Lindir, I promise you." He breathed and closed his eyes, feeling Lindir's lips move against the skin of his neck. The warm mouth left a trail behind, towards his jaw and finally resting upon his lips. Glorfindel's eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around Lindir's thin waist. Within seconds he had forgotten about the chief counsellor.

**OOO**

Erestor looked up at the ceiling, lying in his bed. His eyes fluttered a couple of times when he heard a knock upon his door which was followed by Elrond's tired voice. He remained quiet, hoping that Elrond would leave eventually.

He closed his eyes and frowned, images of Glorfindel darting behind his closed eyelids. He knew that Glorfindel was now with Lindir and it made his stomach clench. He did not wish to know what was going to happen between Glorfindel and Lindir who were probably both drunk.

Erestor turned around and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. He could heard Elrond's footsteps on the other side of the door. The Lord shuffled around a little before eventually leaving without another word.

Eresetor opened his eyes again and turned to look at the dark wooden closed door. He no longer heard Elrond on the other side and he let out a sigh of relief. He truly wanted to be alone for a little while. The thought of the two blonde elves, Glorfndel and Lindir, had left a heavy feeling upon his shoulders. He tried not to think of the two but his mind kept wandering.

Finally Erestor opened his eyes again, angry that he could not sleep. He wished to sleep and forget about Glorfindel's lips upon his own. It tired him to be reminded of the wicked elf every time he closed his eyes. Lately the blonde had always been on his mind for that matter. It seemed the warrior did not leave him alone for a second.

"Oh Glorfindel...why will you not leave my mind…" Erestor asked the darkness. "How can this be...whenever I speak your name or you speak mine I feel so strange." The raven haired elf decided. "And when you tease me I can get so angry, why?" None of his questions were answered by the surrounding darkness.

When his eyes finally grew vacant and sleep found him Glorfindel was still on his mind. In his dreams he could feel Glorfindel's lips brush against his own once more, his fingertips touching the skin of his cheek and neck.

Erestor tossed and turned in his bed, his dreams filling with something more then mere kisses and touches. As the blonde warrior elf moved above him he was taken a back by the pleasure which washed over Glorfindel's face. But once he heard the elf above him whisper Lindir's name Erestor's eyes shot open and he shot up in his bed.

A suppressed moan left his slightly parted pink lips. "Oh...valar, what is wrong with me..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
**C2: **If you would like to put this story in a C2 please ask  
**Warnings: **Yaoi/Slash  
**Pairings: **Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you all like the story! And now I'm going to take some time to shamelessly promoteGold's and myYaoi Rp Forum, please visit and join! htpp/ l1987 dot proboards67 dot com! It will be fun if you join

* * *

**Everything about you  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe 

**Chapter four**

Glorfindel frowned, his eyes fluttering open and closed again when the sun shone upon his bed. He turned around and felt the blankets fall off his body. He smiled when he felt the warmth of a different body beside him and pulled the lithe body close to his own. He let his hands slide over the frail body and let them rest upon the slim hips of the other one.

He moaned softly and smiled, burying his head in the back of the other's neck. "Erestor..." He whispered softly, remembering the night before. His eyes shot open when he remember exactly what had happened between Erestor and himself the night before.

"Erestor?"

Glorfindel sat up and looked down at the blonde elf who lay in his bed, now looking up at Glorfindel with tired but certainly angered eyes. "Lindir..." The blonde warrior groaned and shook his head. "No..."

Lindir sat up, colour draining from his face and his eyes filling with anger. His cheeks flushed, turning a bright crimson. "Yes Lindir, not Erestor." He yelled and quickly pushed himself out of Glorfindel's bed.

Glorfindel glanced at Lindir noticing that he was naked. He quickly turned his head towards the other side and shook his head to himself. He had meant to spend the night with Erestor but instead he found Lindir naked in his bed. "Sorry Lindir, I think we wer-"

"We were drunk, and this is a mistake." Lindir spun around. He pulled his shirt over his head and frowned, looking at Glorfindel. "Is that what you wished to say?" The blonde continued and rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you wished for a raven haired elf to warm your bed instead of a blonde one?"

Glorfindel shifted uncomfortable, pulling the sheets over his naked body. "Perhaps..." He muttered and cleared his throat. "I am sorry Lindir..."

"It is fine." Lindir muttered and started taking his leave. "I shall not speak of your mistake to the chief counsellor, nor to any other."

**OOO**

Erestor woke up alone, he lay on his back, watching the white ceiling above him. He frowned, rubbing his face. The space between his hands and face was dark, and a sigh escaped his lips. The raven haired elf moaned softly, his head hurting.

A knock upon the door made him move his head and he let his arms fall back to his side. "Yes?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Erestor?"

Erestor let a pained moan escape his lips and a frown crossed upon his face. "Glorfindel?" He returned and pushed himself upwards. He sat on his bed and waited for a reply.

"Yes, let me in."

Erestor sighed and pushed himself out of bed. He pulled his blankets with him, covering his pale body. He tightened his grip on his blankets as he walked over to the wooden door. He opened it slowly and peered outside. Erestor was greeted by Glorfindel's face which sported a confused frown. "Why are you here so early in the morning?" Erestor asked softly and opened the door further to let Glorfindel inside his room.

Glorfindel stepped inside and looked around. He was amused to find that Erestor's room looked very neat and almost as if no one lived there. There were no personal belongings inside the room, giving it a cold feeling. "I wish to apologize."

"For what?" Erestor asked, tightening his grip on his blankets as he pushed the door closed behind Glorfindel. He eventually turned to face the warrior.

"Well," Glorfindel asked and wrapped his hands together. He cleared his throat and shifted his stance, looking at Erestor. He let his eyes wander over the other's body. "I probably did something that I regret now, I was drunk after all."

Erestor smiled and quickly ducked his head, not wishing for Glorfindel to see. "I see..." He muttered and walked over to Glorfindel. "Well I believe we were both drunk then…"

Glorfindel grinned sheepishly and nodded. "Would you like to join me for breakfast?" The blonde asked and rested his hand on Erestor's shoulder. The simple gesture send a shiver down Glorfindel's spine. Erestor on the other hand stiffened, remembering his dreams and feeling awkward standing this close to the one who had played a major role in those dreams.

"Very well..." Erestor whispered and stepped away, the feeling of Glorfindel's hand upon his shoulder made him uncomfortable. "Will you give me some time to dress?"

Glorfindel grinned. "Go ahead." He whispered and turned around.

Erestor watched Glorfindel's back for a mere second and then he turned himself and walked over to his closet. He opened it, resting his hands against the sides as he looked at the different black robes which hung limply in his dark brown wooden closet.

He pulled one of the dark robes out and placed it on his bed, letting his blankets fall to the ground. Erestor listened to the soft breathing of Glorfindel and smiled a little when he heard the blonde elf's breath hitch when the blankets fell to the ground with a soft thud. "So Lord Glorfindel, did you have fun last night?" He asked softly, letting his fingers brush over the dark fabric of his robe. He remembered the light blue robe he had worn the night before and for a second he wondered if he should ask Elrond if another one could be made for him.

"Um..." Glorfindel frowned, not sure what exactly he could tell the other elf without ruining his chances. "It could have been better," The blonde smirked. "I did not spend much time with you after all."

"I guess you didn't..." Erestor whispered and frowned. "It seems you spend most of your time with a certain minstrel..." The elf whispered and pulled his robes on. For a second Erestor glanced at Glorfindel's back and started to button his robe.

"It seems..." Glorfindel whispered and shifted. When he felt Erestor's long fingers wrap around his shoulder he wrapped his hand around Erestor's. The blonde turned around and smiled, still holding the other's hand.

Erestor quickly ducked his head, not wanting Glorfindel to see the blush which spread on his usually pale face. His cheeks felt warm and he tried to clear his throat. "Shouldn't we be going?" Erestor asked in a soft voice, looking up a little.

"Yes, we should." Glorfindel decided and wrapped an arm around Erestor's shoulders. He started to pull the dark haired elf with him and smiled at the counsellor. "I was wondering...would you perhaps like to spend the afternoon together?" The warrior asked. "We could go riding and hold a picnic, just the two of us?"

Erestor thought Glorfindel's offer over a couple of times before finally nodding, agreeing with the blonde elf. "That would be nice." He decided and smiled a little, looking at the taller one. He kept his eyes on Glorfindel's face.

When Glorfindel looked down and saw Erestor look at him with a strange expression he laughed a little. "What?"

"Nothing..." Erestor choked and looked away, his cheeks turning crimson. He had been caught looking at Glorfindel, without hate of disgust in his eyes for once. It felt strange to have a normal conversation with the warrior, or to have the elf so close to him.

"Nothing, truly?" Glorfindel asked. "It seemed you were staring at me..." He joked.

Erestor growled deep in his throat and pushed Glorfindel's hand away from his shoulder. "Oh Glorfindel..." The other breathed with a weary voice. "Why do you always have to make fun of me..."

"Sorry, it is just so easy." Glorfindel explained and looked at the raven haired elf.

"This is not helping!" Erestor returned between clenched teeth. He crossed his arms and stopped walking, glaring at the blonde warrior. "Perhaps we shouldn't spend the afternoon together...it will only result into more bickering and I am tired of that..."

Glorfindel sighed and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at the ground. Strands of hair fell over his shoulder, shielding his face from Erestor's view. Anger washed over Glorfindel's features and he tensed. When he looked up at Erestor again he frowned. "Perhaps you should try to be less frigid and I would not jest."

"Frigid!" Erestor explained and felt his cheeks becoming hot once again, they were displayed with a crimson colour this time out of frustration and anger.

"Yes frigid!" Glorfindel returned, yelling.

Erestor was taken aback by Glorfindel's words and let his arms fall back to his side. He tried to keep calm but his walls around him were failing, crumbling down by every word Glorfindel spoke.

"You are so cold-blooded, sometimes I am even afraid to get near you for you could easily kill me with your coldness." Glorfindel yelled, anger taking over his usually composed mind. Even though he had often angered Erestor with his words he had always picked them carefully out of fright to pull Erestor over the edge and hurt the other's feelings. "It seems you have no feeling, nor a heart...and if there is one inside of you then it is frozen solid and does not beat."

Erestor brought his hands to his mouth, keeping a sob from leaving his dry lips. "But once again you found it Glorfindel, your words are pounding so hard on that heart, that you believe I do not posses, that it is breaking." The man whispered, blinked a couple of times to get rid of the burning behind the dark orbs. "And perhaps it is bitter, but it is certainly not without feeling..."

Glorfindel felt his stomach drop and tried to walk over to the dark haired elf, when Erestor stepped away he stopped and sighed. "I am sorry Erestor...I should not have said those things."

"But you did..." Erestor whispered and sighed, frowning. He kept his eyes on the blonde elf and wasn't sure what to say to the other elf. He eventually settled with: "I bid you a good day, and from now on, please leave me alone Lord Glorfindel."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
**C2: **If you would like to put this story in a C2 please ask  
**Warnings: **Yaoi/Slash  
**Pairings: **Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! _**(( Join http/ l1987 dot proboards67 dot com**_ ****

* * *

**Everything about you  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe

**Chapter five**

Weeks passed in which Glorfindel and Erestor could perfectly ignore each other, carefully avoiding each other and quickly leaving when the other entered the room. But Glorfindel found himself irritated by it.

Whenever Lord Elrond wished to hear a report from them both ignored each other since there was no other choice then to be in the same room at the same time.

Elrond started to get effected by it, he was getting effected by it, he did not understand how Erestor could not be effected by it. Everyone seemed to notice but no one was brave enough to speak.

And thus Glorfindel decided that he would not give up on Erestor so easily. And so the blonde decided he would try and take every possible moment to spend with Erestor.

The blonde knew that his favourite counsellor would be in the library, spending his time counting money and writing letters to please the neighbour countries. And so he found himself walking down the corridor which would lead to the library.

Inside Erestor did not know that the blonde was so near and as Glorfindel had expected he was counting money and writing everything down in the report he would show Elrond at the end of next week.

When the doors opened he looked up and frowned when he saw Glorfindel entering the library. For a second his eyes shifted around, searching for servants or any other elf. No one was there, everyone was having lunch in the main hall, exactly where Erestor had suppose to have been but he had been to afraid to see Glorfindel there. And now the warrior was here, in the library where he thought that he was safe. "Lord Glorfindel." He greeted the blonde, his greeting was short and formal.

"Erestor..." Glorfindel tried, the name strange on his lips. He slowly walked over to the elf's desk and stopped in front of it. He placed his hands upon the wood, his palms resting against it. "How are you, advisor?"

"Why are you here, Glorfindel?" Erestor asked, not in the mood for having happy conversations with the other.

"We cannot continue like this," Glorfindel started, trying to catch Erestor's eyes. "it is affecting everyone."

Erestor raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, resting them upon his desk. "Continue like what? We have never liked each other Glorfindel, not much has changed."

"You have been avoiding me!" Glorfindel exclaimed, not understanding how Erestor would act so casually and like nothing had happened between them.

"It is not like you have been seeking me out either, Glorfindel." Erestor accused him and glared at the blonde elf who was leaning against his desk.

Glorfindel could feel his laugh in his throat but it remained there because he did not want to make matters worse. "Perhaps not...but I am here now, am I not." It was no longer a question but a statement.

Erestor nodded but also replied. "Yes, and I do not understand why."

"Because, Erestor!" Glorfindel yelled but stopped himself. This had all started when he had shouted at the other, he did not want to loose himself in a rage again. "Because I wish for us be become friends once again, Erestor."

"I have never been your friend." Erestor muttered and looked at his report once again. "And you have never been mine." He continued softly and took his quill in his hand. Erestor was startled when he noticed Glorfindel's pale long fingers rest on the report and in his view.

"Please Erestor..." Glorfindel tried, whispering softly.

Erestor looked up at the blonde. For a moment he admired Glorfindel's looks, the strands of golden hair which fell over his shoulders and framed his pale well shaped face. Glorfindel's cold blue eyes held no emotions while they stared into his own much darker ones. "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Excuse me?" Glorfindel frowned, wondering if he had somehow heard Erestor wrong.

"It is a one time offer, I am not going to repeat myself." Erestor muttered and pushed himself up. He tucked some strands of his raven hair behind his pointed ears and looked at Glorfindel, crossing his arms and shifting nervously.

"I would love to join you for lunch." Glorfindel breathed, his throat going dry. He tried to wet his dry lips.

"Good." Erestor decided and started walking. He expected Glorfindel to follow him, which the blonde warrior did.

In silence they made their way to the main hall where most elves were having their lunch in the presence of Lord Elrond. It was a daily routine that many elves from Rivendell had grown used to, Erestor had never grown used to it for he disliked being in such a large company. Glorfindel on the other hand clearly loved the attention, but this time he would ignore it.

Everyone seemed to become quiet when both Erestor and Glorfindel entered. Some elves looked confused while others smiled and tried to pick up their conversation again.

Erestor looked up at Glorfindel, feeling rather awkward. He smiled weakly and walked to his usual seat which was empty. He looked at Elrond who offered him a smile and he quickly returned it before sitting down. Glrofindel sat down next to him and Erestor felt himself shift further away when he felt the blonde's hand upon his shoulder.

Glorfindel quickly drew his hand back as if it was burned but also ignored it. "What would you like?" He asked, hoping it would loosen the tense counsellor up a little.

"Just some fruit will do." Erestor decided and rested his eyes on Glorfindel's face. He blushed a little, remembering the dreams he had had about the blonde elven warrior in the past weeks. Not all of them had been with pure intentions.

When Glorfindel handed him a plate with different kind of fruits he gladly took it and thanked the other elf. He took a piece of apple and ate it carefully.

Glorfindel could not take his eyes of Erestor as he carefully took the apple between his lips, wrapping them around the piece of fruit and taking a bite. "What have you been doing in these past weeks?" He asked suddenly, wanting to know what his favourite advisor had been doing.

"I have been busy with a lot of reports, and spending time in the library of course." Erestor replied after swallowing the piece of apple. When he had answered he pushed the other half inside his mouth and licked his fingers out of habit. "What about you?"

"Training the new recruits." Glorfindel answered and took a piece of bread from a large plate. He played with it for a couple of seconds before he took a bite from it. "They are horrible." The blonde decided and laughed a little. When he noticed the hint of amusement in Erestor's dark eyes he laughed again, this time harder.

Erestor rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement. "Horrible..., what were you like Lord Glorfindel, when you first held a sword?"

Glorfindel sighed and then he smiled, taking another piece of his breath into his mouth. "Probably horrible..."

"Ah..." Erestor smiled.

Glorfindel frowned. "Ah?" He asked, watching the other with amusement in his sky blue eyes. "What kind of 'ah' was the one coming for your parted lips."

"An amused one." Erestor decided and took a slice of orange between his lips.

"So you find me amusing?" Glorfindel asked, his heart skipping a beat. It was a beginning after all, Erestor found him something besides an annoying fiend.

"Imagining you as a horrible swordsman is amusing." Erestor explained and started to chew on the slice of orange.

Glorfindel smiled a little and finally realised something he had wanted to know for a long time. "How are you with a sword, dear Erestor?"

Erestor frowned when Glorfindel addressed him as 'dear Erestor' but he let it pass. "I have been taught writing, reading and how to appreciate art, not to hold a sword nor how to face a battlefield."

"Perhaps I could teach you some things, it could come in handy." The blonde elf offered.

Erestor thought about the warrior's offer for a long time, chewing on his slice of orange. After swallowing the piece of fruit he answered. "I will, if you agree to help me in the library."

Glorfindel held out his hand for Erestor to shake it. "Very well, chief counsellor." He agreed, a hint of something other then amusement in his eyes now that he was shaking Erestor's hand who had shown interest in one of his ideas. "You will spend time in my territory and I will spend time in yours."

Erestor nodded. "I wish you the best of luck on that..., territory of mine." The raven haired elf said and all though one would think that he was joking, he certainly was not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
**C2: **If you would like to put this story in a C2 please ask  
**Warnings: **Slash  
**Pairings: **Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **I am very sorry for the long wait, I have had the flu so I wasn't able to update. But here it is! Enjoy and thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

**Everything about you  
**By Clio Leanan Sidhe 

**Chapter six**

Erestor slowly passed some of the training warriors. Some of them seemed to stare at him in question, wondering what Lord Elrond's counsellor was doing on the training fields. Erestor tried to ignore the stares, hiding his pale elven face by his raven hair. Locks fell around his face, shielding him and giving him a sort of protection that he needed.

He only looked up when he heard a familiar voice calling for him. Erestor lifted his head slowly, glancing around before his shifting eyes eventually rested upon the blonde warrior who was the actual reason why he was now on the training fields. "Glorfindel..." Erestor whispered softly, tucking strands of his hair behind his pointed ear with his long ivory fingers.

"So you came after all." Glorfindel mused, watching the dark haired elf. It seemed the other did not feel very comfortable and he could not blame the other. Everyone seemed to look at him, watching his every move.

"I promised, did I not." Erestor returned and looked up at the blonde elven warrior. The counsellor crossed his arms in front of himself, watching Glorfindel while feeling rather uncomfortable. "Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked, his jaw tensing.

Glorfindel grinned and stepped close to Erestor. He placed his right hand on the other's upper arm, feeling the warmth radiating through the dark fabric of Erestor's robe. "Because you are so lovely?" Glorfindel asked, amused. He saw Erestor rolling his eyes and started to laugh softly.

"Do not mock me." Erestor muttered and glanced down at Glorfindel's hand. The warrior's thin fingers were wrapped around his upper arm, resting there without moving. "So..., when will we start?"

Glorfindel smirked. "Dear Erestor, so eager to train with me?" The blonde asked. "Or perhaps you wish to get sweaty so we need to remove our clothes?"

Erestor rolled his eyes once again. "The moment I need to see you without your clothes Lord Glorfindel, I will take a knife and remove my own eyes." He decided and moved away from the other, walking down the fields.

Glorfindel sighed and placed his hands on his hips, turning a quart to watch Erestor walking away slowly. When the raven haired elf turned and mentioned him to come he started walking, following the counsellor.

"The thought of seeing me naked cannot be horrible enough to cut your own eyes out, can it?" Glorfindel asked, frowning.

Erestor raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He smiled a little, looking away. The choked sound coming from Glorfindel's lips amused him and he couldn't help but look up at the other with an hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Ah but Erestor..., how can you judge without having seen anything." He tried, amusing the other further.

The counsellor smiled and placed a hand upon Glorfindel's shoulder. "Do not worry Lord Glorfindel..., I will not judge without having seen you." He decided. "Not that I wish to see you naked..." Erestor added quickly.

"Ah..., but I do not mind to see you naked." Glorfindel mused, glancing up and down Erestor's frail body. "I cannot help but wonder if your skin is like porcelain underneath those heavy dark robes." He continued when he noticed a blush appearing on Erestor's cheeks. "The curves of your body..."

"Stop that!" Erestor exclaimed, blushing heavily.

Glorfindel smirked and wrapped an arm around Erestor's waist, he pulled the other close and looked down at the frail figure. He leaned downwards and was able to smell the scent that belonged only to Erestor. "Hm..., but the questions wander around in my mind." The blonde said softly. "Making me wonder about so many things that it drives me crazy."

"Do not lie, Lord Glorfindel." Erestor tried weakly, not knowing what to say in his defence. "It is not beautiful nor important enough to think off."

Glorfindel stepped back, stopping in the middle of the fields. The sun was warming the grass underneath their feet and Glorfindel could all ready feel his shirt clinging to his body from the warmth. He smirked and crossed his arms, watching the other elf. "Perhaps you think to lowly of yourself." He decided and watched Erestor shifting a little uncomfortable. The other did not stop fidgeting,

"Perhaps..." Erestor muttered and glanced at Glorfindel for a second. "So, are we going to fight?"

Glorfindel couldn't help but laugh. "For once I am happy we aren't fighting." He said honestly but he also knew it would probably get Erestor mad. When the other only looked at him with an amused expression on his face it confused the blonde warrior but he quickly dismissed it and smiled. "Hand to hand combat?" He asked.

"And give your obscene mind time to defile me and touch me wherever you like?" When he saw Glorfindel nod he blushed. "I think not!" He exclaimed and watched the blonde as the other elf started laughing happily.

"Sword fighting then?" Glorfindel asked, amused by Erestor's sudden comment. It seemed the other did have some spirit inside of him and Glorfindel appreciated that. When Erestor nodded he started to pull the other with him. "Well, let's get you a sword then." He mused.

O O O

Erestor found himself glancing at Glorfindel every once in a while. Just as the other had promised they were now spending some time in the Library. Glorfindel was reading quietly, his fingers moving over the parchment. A strand of blonde hair fell over his shoulder, curling on the old paper. Erestor let his eyes wander to Glorfindel's parted lips, watching them move slightly with every word the other read. It seemed that Glorfindel was drawn deep into the story he was reading. It made Erestor smile for a second and he quickly looked down at his own papers once again.

After only a couple of seconds he looked up again, his eyes resting upon Glorfindel once again. In the two hours they had spend quietly in the library he had taken most of his time to watch the blonde warrior. He had been side-tracked from his work more then once, just as now. For the first time in those two hours Glorfindel looked up himself, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"What?" Glorfindel asked softly, watching a blush creep onto Erestor's cheeks. He had felt the other's eyes upon him many times in the passed two hours but he had casually ignored them, enjoying the book he was reading. But now he had decided to see what Erestor wanted from him only to find that Erestor did not want anything from him at all. In truth Erestor had just been caught staring, and it amused Glorfindel to no end.

"Nothing..." Erestor breathed and his head quickly dropped.

Glorfindel smirked, amused. _'Nothing…' _The blonde kept his eyes on Erestor for a long time. Not once did Erestor look up again. Glorfindel chuckled and looked down at his book again, turning the page he had just finished. Soon the story of warrior's and fair elven ladies caught his attention again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me  
**C2: **If you would like to put this story in a C2 please ask  
**Warnings: **Shounen Ai/Slash/ MxM  
**Pairings: **Glorfindel/Erestor  
**Author's Note: **vampfan30, I'd like to thank you. Your review made me continue this story. I've had a major writers block and haven't continued any of my stories but your review, telling me that you usually don't read wip's because half of the time they aren't continued make me get my lazy butt working again :D So thank you and this chapter is dedicated to you! Couldn't thank you in private because you left an anon note because then I would've  
_This is a small in between chapter to see how many people are still wanting to read this story after I have been gone for so long._

**

* * *

Everything about you  
**By Leanen 

**Chapter seven**

Eventful weeks passed in which Erestor and Glorfindel spend most of their time together. Glorfindel had not teased the other as much as he normally did and Erestor had not seen the need to force a comment in return. It was almost as if they were life-long friends who had found one another after a long time apart.

But not everything was as it seemed. Every sort of touch was unwelcomed and frowned upon. Whenever Glorfindel came close to Erestor he all ready tensed, almost as if he was trying to shield himself from any form of contact. Glorfindel tried to ignore it but it was rather difficult since he reached out to touch Erestor almost every time they spend time together at least once.

Glorfindel was unaware of the hidden truth behind the scared façade that Erestor put up whenever Glorfindel came to close. At night the raven haired elf dreamed of the blonde warrior, waking him in the middle of the night. The dreams had become more vivid and Erestor had woken up many times with sticky sheets and crimson cheeks of embarrassment. It bothered Erestor since nothing like that had ever happened to the quiet counsellor before and he did not understand why Glorfindel, of all elves, would awaken such a feeling inside of him.

The raven haired elf looked up, smiling when he saw Glorfindel enter the library. It had become a daily routine that Glorfindel came to take him from his books, not giving him any other choice then to go with the blonde warrior. Of course Erestor did not mind and he was more then happy to go with the other.

And so they had spend most of their weeks and their mutual friendship had not been left unnoticed by those around them. A strange sort of calmness had come over all of them now that the two were no longer enemies. Everything seemed to go perfect except for the little problem with touch. Something that started to bother Glorfindel more and more each day.

Just as now, when they were spending some time together in the gardens. There was no one to be seen and still they were sitting away from each other. The blonde warrior wanted nothing more then to take the other in his arms and be able to touch Erestor, even if it was just a friendly touch. His heart clenched whenever Erestor drew away or tensed but he couldn't stop trying, not giving up hope that one day Erestor would no longer mind his touch.

Erestor looked up at the blonde warrior and bit his lip. Thoughts raced through his mind and he did not know what to do with them. He had shied away from every one of Glorfindel's touches but now he wanted nothing more then the other to touch him. Unconsciously he leaned closer towards the other, drawing the warrior's attention.

Glorfindel felt stomach turn and his breath hitched in the back of his throat. Erestor had never come this close on his own and he wondered if Erestor even knew. He tensed slightly, but not enough so that the raven haired elf would notice. "Erestor?" He breathed, glancing down at the elf with unsure eyes.

The first touch of Erestor's lips upon his own made Glorfindel gasp slightly, closing his eyes almost immediately but at the same time not believing what was happening. When Erestor started to pull away Glorfindel finally started reacting, leaning towards the other and immediately burying his hand in the counsellor's raven locks to keep him in place.

Erestor blinked a couple of times, startled. He had not thought that Glorfindel would react like this and it made him realize that perhaps Glorfindel had wanted this more then himself. Now he understood why the other had wished to touch him so often while he had shied away, not sure how to react to the blonde. Finally the raven haired elf closed his eyes, his body slumping somewhat to enjoy the intrusion of Glorfindel's mouth. At the feeling of the warrior's tongue tasting the skin of his lips he parted them, letting the other in.

Glorfindel took advantages of everything that Erestor gave him, needing to taste as much of the elf as he possibly could because he did not know if the other would take it away from him again. He let his tongue wander through the other's mouth, enjoying the sweet taste which belonged to the counsellor. The blonde warrior had quickly decided that he could get addicted to the sweet sugary taste which belonged to Erestor, while he moved his tongue against the other's to get a reaction. Once he did Glorfindel sat up, pulling Erestor closer to that their bodies were almost touching. He let his hand brush over the fabric of the heavy robes while his other remained intertwined with the raven strands.

Erestor felt his heart skip a bit and he was slowly becoming dizzy. He had never been kissed like this before and he certainly enjoyed it so when Glorfindel pulled away from him to catch air a soft uncharacteristic whine escaping from his parted red lips.

Glorfindel smiled at the other, pressing a soft kiss to the other's lips to still his need and waited for Erestor to open his eyes. When the other did he pulled him closer and buried his head in the crook of the raven haired elf's neck. "Erestor..." He breathed, not knowing how to start with what he wanted to say. "I..."

"Don't." Erestor whispered softly, shyly pressing their lips together again, for a couple of seconds he pulled away and spoke softly against the other's lips. "You would only ruin it with words..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Lord of the rings does not belong to me

**Warnings: **Shounen Ai/Slash/ MxM

**Pairings: **Glorfindel/Erestor

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me so long to update :'( some stuff are going really sucky ... :S School it really difficult and it's taking me some time to adjust..., which gives me not so much time to write ... Guess this is somewhat of a sappy chapter :S Lol, hope you guys don't mind This can be seen as the last chapter.. sadly to say that it is though… , I really like Glorfindel and Erestor and am sad to stop writing about them. That is why I was wondering if I should write another Glorfindel/Erestor story..., let me know if any of you would like that idea! Thanks..

* * *

**Everything about you  
**By Leni JM Vicus

**Chapter eight**

Glorfindel had never understood Erestor and the way the other seemed to think. But it was getting even more difficult. Every time he tried to confess the soft burning love he felt for Erestor the other ignored him and found a way for him to not say them. Of course Glorfindel understood that something like love was not a thing that anyone would be able to find this early in any kind of relationship but it was a way for him to confess his care for the other and he did not know any other way. But time after time the other elf seemed to carefully brush his words aside and made it unable for him to say them.

"Glorfindel?"

The blonde elven Lord looked up, smiling bitterly when he saw the one of his thoughts stand before him, looking rather confused. "Yes, Erestor..." He muttered, acknowledging the other elf, wondering if there was anything he needed.

"You seem so absent, is everything all right?" Erestor asked, nervously rubbing his hands together. He was afraid that he exactly new what was on Glorfindel's mind and it was not something that he could give any sort of advise for. The blonde elven Lord had told him many times that he loved him and somehow Erestor had not had the heart and courage to return those words, to even completely hear them coming from Glorfindel's lips and so he had tried to ignore them and brush them away whenever the other even tried to confess his undying love for him.

Erestor did not know why he found it so difficult to accept the words that Glorfindel had spoken to him, to just be happy and content with the words of love that any other elf would gladly hear coming from the warrior. He knew many that sought Glorfindel's love and was never given, and even though it was given freely to Erestor he ignored it.

"Well...," Glorfindel muttered, shaking Erestor out of his own train of thoughts. "My mind is troubled and the one who could help me clear it does not wish too..."

Erestor felt his heart clench in his chest, hammering before completely going numb and quiet. The words stung him like no others could, knowing they held a certain amount of truth and bitterness towards him. The raven haired elf even had to look away from Glorfindel's sight, feeling uncomfortable while the other's deep ocean blue eyes were upon him. "Perhaps he does not know how to help..." Erestor tried, hoping to relief some tension that was building between them and all around them.

"I think he knows how to help, the solution is simple." Glorfindel returned in a snide remark, his words cutting into Erestor's heart as a knife would cut in someone's flesh.

"That is an unfair thing to say...," Erestor started, looking up at the blonde elven Lord. "you should ask this person in question first before you answer for him." He decided, stepping closer to Glorfindel.

Glorfindel frowned, sitting up in his chair. He glanced at the other and caught the other's eyes. "Perhaps he should try to explain then..., for I am completely lost and left with riddles that I do not understand." The blonde said, hoping it would get Erestor's attention and give him an opening to explain why he was reacting the way he had for some while now.

"What if this other elf is afraid to explain." Erestor tried, keeping his eyes on Glorfindel. Not daring to look away and break the little contact they had. He felt his heart hammering in his chest, a lump in his throat. He hadn't realized that Glorfindel felt this strongly about the things he had not been able to say before, even if he certainly wished he would. And knowing that now made Erestor wish he could give it to the other even more.

"Afraid he might be," Glorfindel stated, letting the other's words circle around in his head. "But he should try, even if he is afraid."

Erestor sighed, walking over to Glorfindel and leaning against the desk in front of the blonde warrior. He crossed his arms, creating a safe place between them to keep him from saying things or doing thing that he might regret. "Love is something strong and beautiful..., but it is also bitter and has it's thorns..." Erestor said, sighing. "It can be given freely or taken with force..., it can be taken away from you…, it can hurt you and cause you grief."

Glorfindel parted his lips to speak but the other didn't let him speak. The sadness coming from the other made the blonde want to reach out and take Erestor in his arms. But Glorfindel also knew that he needed to give Erestor space if he ever wanted to know the reason why the other did not give him his love.

"I had love once...," Erestor whispered, looking down at his pale hands. "It was taken from me with brute force, it betrayed me and without realizing it myself it was given to someone else before my eyes, but I never knew..." The raven haired elf continued. "And when I had all ready lost it, I still thought that it was mine."

Glorfindel listened, feeling his stomach turn. He looked away, frowning. The blonde elf could feel a jealous feeling overcome him even though he knew that Erestor spoke of a love that had been long gone. And he also felt a feeling of sadness, realizing that Erestor had been betrayed by someone that he had freely given his love. To be betrayed by someone you love, Glorfindel decided, was something that no creature should ever experience.

"And for ages he held my love..., my heart and my soul." Erestor continued. "and I could not give it to anyone else..."

Finally Glorfindel spoke, not wanting to hear any more. "Erestor..." He started but the words soon left him when Erestor knelt down beside him, looking up at him with saddened eyes. The Lord felt the urge to take the other's hands and so he did, pressing a kiss to them, letting the other know that there was no need to explain any further.

"But you Glorfindel, with your strange ideas, remarks and smiles...," Erestor chuckled. "You freed me, you gave me my love back to me..." The scribe said softly. His heart seemed to skip a beat, feeling nervous as he was kneeling beside the blonde warrior. "And even as I wish to tell you how I love you, I am afraid to do so, because I do not want to be hurt again."

Glorfindel shook his head, moving himself to the ground, pulling Erestor in his arms. He smiled, and wondered if the other even realized he had, in few words, told him that he loved him. "That is fine Erestor..." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the other's jaw. "Because I love you, and I will love for the both of us..., until you are able to say those same words to me in return." Glorfindel chuckled childishly, sitting back to glance at the other. "Even if that takes eternity."

Erestor smiled sheepishly, rolling his eyes at the other's words. Somehow it seemed that Glorfindel always found a way to change a very serious conversation into one with jests and light hearts. "I might not be able to tell you that I love you, but I can certainly tell you that I care for you..."

Glorfindel grinned, pressing a kiss to Erestor's lips. "And that is enough..." The blonde warrior decided. And even though they had not been words of love, Glorfindel found that it heart was still and content even when those were not the words he had longed to hear from his lover. But, Glorfindel decided, those words were definitely enough and held the clear message that Erestor was so afraid of to say.

"It was not Ecthelion, was it?" Glorfindel asked after a while of silence.

Erestor rolled his eyes in annoyance, pulling away from Glorfindel and punching him against his shoulder. "How is it that you can always ruin a perfect moment." He said, getting up and leaving in an angry and annoyed state.

Glorfindel smirked, watching Erestor leave, his heart felt light and he laughed softly while getting up himself. "I guess not." He said to himself before following Erestor to once again apologize.


End file.
